


A place to come home to.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hotels, Room Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Edelgard has been so busy with work she forgot it was her birthday. Luckily Byleth has the perfect birthday weekend planned.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 34





	A place to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard is my favourite character so I could not pass up the chance to write a birthday fic for her.
> 
> This was kind of rushed and I haven't edited it properly so sorry about that!

Edelgard revved up the engine of her old 2010 Kia Sportage and pulled out of her parking space. Merging onto the highway, Edelgard allowed herself to catch her thoughts. The air conditioning broke in the office today, which resulted in the usual sub-zero conditions turning into a desert. The sweat patches on Edelgard’s shirt bore proof of such claims. Edelgard’s boss made last-minute changes to a document she’d been working on all week, an hour before closing time. Edelgard resisted the urge to chuck her phone at her manager’s head, would not look good when applying for other jobs. Reason for leaving? Threw a phone at the boss’ head. 

The one thing that kept Edelgard sane was thinking of her wife, Byleth; Thoughts of her strong arms and how it felt to be held in them warmed Edelgard to the cord. Edelgard had Byleth to herself for an entire weekend; she could feel the excitement course through her veins at the thought. Two days spent lounging in bed with her beloved is what she needed to forget about work. They’ve both been so busy lately Edelgard can’t remember the last time they kissed, yet alone lain in bed together.

Edelgard pulled into their driveway, it’s small and narrow, so the rear end of her car jutted out onto the road. 

As Edelgard stepped inside the house, she was greeted by the cheerful aroma of vegetable curry. Their first dinner together in weeks, Edelgard was practically bouncing with joy. Edelgard knew she looked like a puppy who got a bone, at the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Byleth,” Edelgard hummed, she tugged at her sleeve, drawing her in close.

“El,” Byleth purred, she pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Edelgard smiled, she relaxed into Byleth’s touch, the tension she held all day seeping away. This is where she is meant to be; this is home. Edelgard found herself smiling stupidly at the thought.

“Eat, before it gets cold.”

Edelgard whined, she reluctantly detached herself from Byleth and sat in her seat; already mourning the loss of Byleth’s heat. Edelgard pouted, as childish as it may be it worked always wonders on Byleth; she turned like putty in her hands.

Only now Byleth wouldn’t tear her eyes away from her dinner. Edelgard sighed, she resigned to the fact that dinner came first.

Edelgard’s eyes drifted over to the counter they kept clutter on; keys, pictures, little trinkets like a chicken egg opener. Three brightly decorated letters caught Edelgard’s eye, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Byleth.

“Those letters are birthday cards from Dorothea, Ferdinand and Hubert” Byleth gestured towards the fridge. “They also dropped off a cake.”

That was strange, Hubert wasn’t one to mix up his dates and Edelgard’s birthday wasn’t for a while.

“I wonder if they’re getting enough sleep. It is unusual for all three of them to mix up days.” Edelgard thought aloud.

“Isn’t your birthday-” Edelgard cut Byleth off with a long yawn.

“Oh well, I’m sure they’re fine.”

Edelgard was struggling to keep her eyes opened any longer; she scarfed down the rest of her meal and got ready for bed.

* * *

Edelgard fought with her suitcase the whole way to the hotel reception. The suitcase utterly refused to roll across the stone pavement, it twisted and turned in rebellion.

The hotel appeared glamorous; ivory walls, marble floors with potted plants strewn around the place. There was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. How could Byleth afford this place? Why waste it on a typical weekend? The receptionist confused her more when she wished Edelgard a happy birthday.

Did Byleth have the wrong date too? Edelgard’s birthday wasn’t until June 22th, and today was only… Oh. 

Byleth chuckled. “So you finally figured it out?”

Edelgard smiled sheepishly; she fixed her gaze on her shoes.

“Now who needs more sleep?” 

Byleth unlocked the door to their room; it was more sizable than Edelgard expected. A luxurious king-sized bed stood in the middle with more pillows than deemed necessary. Two plush armchairs faced towards the balcony, where there was ocean as far as the eye could see. Next to them was a table with complimentary bottles of sparkling water. Who drank sparkling water? Edelgard felt like she was being attacked whenever she drank it.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said. “How did you pay for this room?

“I told them it was your birthday and they gave me a discount.” Byleth shrugged.“Savings helped,” Byleth gently took Edelgard’s hand into her own. “I wanted the best, for you, my love.” 

Edelgard flushed, she could feel the heat rise up her neck. “There was no need to.” She whispered.

“But there was,” Byleth cupped Edelgard’s face and kissed her. It was so soft and warm, even after years of marriage Edelgard doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of it. Is it lust or love that makes the kiss so spectacular? It doesn’t matter. All that matters is Byleth’s warm lips, one hand on her face the other in her hair, it’s all Edelgard ever needs.

What a way to spend her birthday.

* * *

Ages ago Edelgard told Byleth she would love to get room service someday. Edelgard liked the idea of an idyll day in bed, with food and someone she loved. Edelgard never ordered room service when she was in hotels; it was overly expensive and seemed silly. It looks like Byleth remembered.

A knock on the draw drew Edelgard out of sleep; she watched blearily as Byleth rose to answer the door.

The sheet was swept off the bed.

Before Edelgard could jump into action, the door opened. Edelgard watched the stunned delivery guy turn beet red. He set the tray outside the door and ran away before Byleth could thank him.

The sheet dropped when Byleth picked up the tray.

“Byleth!” Edelgard exclaimed.

“What?” Byleth said like she couldn’t see the problem with opening the door in only a sheet.

Edelgard shook her head; it was useless to argue. From the bed, Edelgard could already see bruises forming along Byleth’s body, in a weird sense, Edelgard felt proud. She relished in the thought of marking Byleth as her own. Edelgard knew Byleth felt the same way about her, an unusually large bruise formed on her thigh, amongst other things. Edelgard savoured this feeling until Byleth sat next to her and uncovered the sweet dishes that lay beneath the cloque.

“Happy birthday, El.”

Edelgard couldn’t imagine a more perfect day.


End file.
